


Рискни, Харрингтон

by Mrs_z



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_z/pseuds/Mrs_z
Summary: Осторожно спойлеры к 3 сезону.Стив Харрингтон никогда не оставил бы Билли в горящей машине...





	Рискни, Харрингтон

Нэнси потрясенно и радостно переводит взгляд на Стива. Тот смотрит в ответ не менее ошарашенным взглядом. Он только что со всей скорости врезался в чужую машину. Адреналин бушует в ушах, поэтому, осознание, что Робин и Нэнси в один голос кричат ему потарапливаться, приходит с опозданием.

Чудовище, как мысленно окрестил Стив — оживший кошмар на крыше молла — уже спускается на асфальт.

Харрингтон переводит взгляд на отрубившегося в машине Билли. Может демогоргон и не причинит ему вреда, а вот взрыв от бензобака вполне. Секунда и Стив открывает переднюю дверцу, ловя бессознательное тело. Харгроув, естественно, не выглядит пушинкой, но Стив все же был уверен, что тот легче, поэтому сейчас прилагает все усилия, что бы не ударить Билли об асфальт.

Визжат тормоза и Стив ловит обеспокоенный взгляд Робин, сквозь толстое стекло автомобиля Джонатана. Так же там отражается и фигура монстра, из-за чего он спотыкается и падает, больно прикладываясь затылком. Демогоргон проходит мимо него, спеша за отъезжающей машиной и Стив облегченно выдыхает. Адреналин отступает и тело Билли кажется неподъемным. Мозг начинает функционировать в обычном ритме и Стив вообще не понимает как оказался здесь, с Билли на своих коленях. Какого черта, он его спас?

Громкое «ба-бах» оглушает и Стив понимает, что машина Билли больше не подлежит ремонту. Они находились на достаточно безопасном расстоянии, чтобы осколки не попали в них, но от взрывной волны уши заложило, а перед глазами все плыло. Хотя, возможно, это был эффект от приложения головы, к твердой поверхности, не единожды за вечер.

Харгроув выглядит… ну, были дни, когда Билли выглядел намного лучше. Разорванные и окровавленные джинсы не добавляют брутальности, а на счет разбитого лица, они бы сейчас могли даже составить конкуренцию друг другу. Но вот черные вены на шее и руках нагоняют ужас, заставляя волосы на руках Стива встать дыбом.

_Билли новый носитель. Как Уилл._

Страх за жизнь Билли заставляет его кровь заледенеть.

_Его нужно спасти! Зачем и почему ему, Стив старается не думать._

Дотащить бессознательное тело Билли, он не сможет чисто физически, поэтому Стив подрывается в надежде привести помощь. Он ковыляет к воротам, когда видит три темные фигуры.

— Макс?! — Радостно кричит Стив, узнавая в одной из фигур сестру Билли.

Мгновение и в глазах девочки радость сменяется тревогой.

— Беги, — кричит она, и две фигуры рядом — Майк и Оди — тоже начинают скандировать одно слово.

Стив, не оглядываясь, срывается с места, все тело взрывается болью, но он понимает, что это лучше, чем если бы у него сейчас все перестало болеть. Он успевает нажать кнопку на воротах, что бы они не пустили незваного гостя, и в два прыжка догоняет трех подростков.

Они бегут ровно до того момента, пока легкие не начинает жечь от поступающего в огромных количествах воздуха. Стив толкает троицу в главный холл — очень вовремя — закрывая за ними дверь своей спиной.

— Харрингтон? — Стив слышит свистящий шепот.

Рука, поперек груди, затрудняет дыхание. А многострадальная спина взрывается болью, до звёздочек перед глазами.

— Харгроув, — сипит Стив, — здорова. Не сказал бы, что рад тебя видеть.

Билли рычит и протирая спиной стену, отшвыривает Стива в угол.

— Я, — перед глазами все никак не хочет соединиться в одну фигуру и Стив понимает, что сейчас отключится, — полежу немного.

Сознание покидает ненадолго, потому что когда Стив открывает глаза, он может наблюдать спину Билли и перекошенное болью лицо Макс. Одиннадцать и Майк пятятся к лестнице на первый этаж.

Второе дыхание открывается как-никогда кстати и Стив со всей силы кидается на спину Билли.

— Стиви-бой, со спины? — Билли хватает одного резкого поворота, чтобы ослабевшие пальцы Стива разжались и он снова улетел на пол, — так подло.

Макс встает перед Стивом, пытаясь докричаться до сознания Билли. Харгроув сильной пощечиной отправляет сестру в след за Стивом. Майк, придерживая Оди за талию, уже преодолевают пару ступенек, когда фигура Билли оказывается настолько близко. От неожиданности Уиллер вскрикивает, не совладав с эмоциями. Стив снова кидается вперед, сбивая Билли с ног.

Удар, еще один, третий. Стив вспоминает потасовку в доме Байерсов и ему становится не по себе. Губы и бровь Билли кровоточат и Стив чувствует горячую кровь на своих руках, нанося очередной удар. Стив отвлекается всего на мгновение, чтобы заметить, что Майк с Одиннадцать уже на середине пути, когда спина снова ощущает твердую поверхность, а потолок меняется с полом. Привычные черные мушки прыгают перед глазами, тем не менее не мешая уловить движение чужого кулака. Инстинктивно вскинув руки, Стив ожидает удара, которого не следует.

— Харингтон, — едва различимый шепот, заставляет Стива неуверенно убрать руки от лица, — какого черта происходит?

Билли складывается пополам, его рвет черной желчью. Черные нити вен начинают покрывать шею, переходя на щеки и исчезая в глазах. Его трясет, будто в лихорадке и Стив понятия не имеет что делать. Он неуверенно кладет свою руку на колено Билли, пытаясь создать зрительный контакт.

— Борись, Харгроув.

Инстинкт самосохранения верещит благим матом сматываться отсюда, забирать бессознательное тело Макс и бежать, бежать подальше, пока Билли контролирует себя, настолько, насколько вообще способен. Но он почему-то не двигается, второй рукой касаясь предплечья Билли. Харгроув, сидя на бедрах Стив, зажимает голову руками, стараясь понять, что происходит.

От очередных судорог, проходящих по телу Билли, Стива самого начинает бить крупная дрожь. А что, если они не смогут помочь Билли?

Харгроув резко откидывает руки Стива, поднимаясь и начиная пятиться назад. Его все еще трясет, но Стив внезапно понимает, что это от едва сдерживаемых рыданий. Стив не успевает даже понять что произошло, когда Билли, на миг ощущая поясницей перекладку, не прекращает пятиться назад и, через еще одно мгновение, уже летит вниз со второго этажа.

— Оберниииись, — раздается из рации, валяющийся чуть поодаль от Макс, — и хорошенько рассмотри.

Не будь Стив непосредственным участником данного представления, он бы уже глотал слезы, которые катились от смеха, настолько нелепо и вовремя сейчас прозвучал дуэт влюбленных.

Стив сам не заметил, когда оказался около перил, смотря вниз, надеясь увидеть там что угодно, только не то зрелище, ради которого он и взглянул вниз. Чудеса, если это можно назвать чудом, случаются. Демогоргон, вернувшийся неизвестно когда — как Стив умудрился это прохлопать? — уже откинул тушку Билли куда-то в сторону и надвигался на Майка и Одиннадцать. До выхода им оставалось пара шагов.

— Что случится в бесконечной историиии, — надрывается рация. Стив вдруг понимает, что звук стал отдаляться от него. Взглянув в сторону, он видит спускающуюся по лестнице Макс.

Одно из щупалец монстра же тянет Оди на середину холла, в то время как две других отшвыривают Макс и Майка к стене. Время на раздумья катастрофически мало, а если точнее, его вообще нет. Уиллер оказывается крепче Макс, которую, уже второй удар за час, вырубает мгновенно. Майк собирает распластанные конечности и поднимается. С решительным видом он направляется прямо к одной из склизких лап.

Стив, перепрыгивая по несколько ступенек за раз, уже близко к Одиннадцать, когда Майк с криком пролетает мимо него. Харингтон успевает притормозить стремительно летящего парня, чуть не вырвав себе руку. Тем не менее маневр удается и Майк, падает чуть поодаль от него, не отключаясь.

Макс приходит в себя, тяжело опираясь на руки. Стив и Майк во все глаза смотрят на тянущуюся щупальце пришельца. Одиннадцать, вытянув руку, пытается применить силу. Все тщетно.

Как в замедленной съемке, Стив видит белую пену. Кадр. Майк подрывается и хватает Оди. Кадр. Макс открывает входную дверь. Кадр. Билли, выросший буквально из пола, материализуется рядом с парочкой. Кадр. Щупальцы мелькают по всему периметру холла. Кадр. Ноги Стива, почему-то забыв посоветоваться с мозгом, несут его прямо в эпицентр.

 _Когда же закончится этот бесконечный день?_ — Мелькает в мозгу, когда он в очередной раз оказывается на твердом полу. Спина напоминает о себе, удивляясь, как он умудрился забыть? Невыносимая боль вырывается болезненным вскриком.

Майк с Оди наконец-то выбираются из молла и Стив почти счастлив от данного осознания. Он хотя бы отвлек внимание Харгрова на себя. Макс, последовав примеру Робин — откуда она там взялась? — выпускает залп пены из огнетушителя. Одно из щупалец монстра пролетает над головой Стива, забрызгивая слизью. Билли снова бьет и Стив понимает, что вот сейчас удар и он отключиться. Он и так противостоял Билли сегодня ни раз, хотя они в разных весовых категориях.

— Лежи спокойно, — говорит ему Билли, и вместо удара в лицо, Стив ощущает удар в солнечное сплетение.

Воздух выбивает из легких и Стив поворачивается на бок, открывая рот.

— Нееееет, — кричит Макс и Робин, в один голос.

Щупальце демогоргона уже практически накрыло лицо Стива, когда Харингтон закрывает глаза. Просто зажмуривается изо всех сил. Крики сливаются в один посторонний шум. Секунда, другая, но ничего не происходит. Стив приоткрывает один глаз, и сразу же распахивает оба.

Билли держит щупальце в руках, в то время, как другие направляются в его сторону. Макс и Робин кидают опустошенные огнетушители и бегут к ним, когда монстр вдруг покачивается. Билли уже не прилагает все усилия, чтобы удержать склизкую лапу монстра. Демогоргон шатается снова, отступает. Последний раз взмахнув щупальцами, чудовище падает. Харгроув какое-то время стоит неподвижно, затем оседает на пол, следом теряя сознание.

Темные нити вен начинают тускнеть и вскоре Билли перестает напоминать актера фильма ужасов.

— Билли! — Стив подходит к парню, опуская руку на чужое плечо. — Он без сознания? — неверяще уточняет он, у подбежавшей Робин.

— Поцелуй, проверь. — Откликается девушка, она всё ещё понятия не имеет ради кого Стив так резво надел кольчугу и взял копье, бросаясь в пекло. Макс с беспокойством опускается рядом.

— Рискни, Харингтон, — хрипло отзывается Билли, открывая глаза.

***

__

Три месяца спустя.

— Харингтон, — Билли кивнул, проходя мимо Стива и Робин, которые направлялись устраиваться на новую работу. Очки чуть съехали по переносице и Стив успел увидеть искорки в глазах напротив. Все синяки за три месяца сошли и теперь Билли снова мог носить майки с открытыми плечами, чем безсовестно и пользовался.

— Харгороув, — махнул в ответ Стив, едва заметно покраснев.

— Так почему ты бросился за ним? — Робин спрашивает это уже раз двадцатый за эти месяцы. И Стив все продолжает придумывать что-то новое. Ведь ответ на этот вопрос волновал и его тоже.

— Я не мог бросить человека в беде.

— Ну да, — Хмыкает Робин, — нимб прическе не мешает?

**Author's Note:**

> Не знаю кому как, а меня устраивает только такой конец;)


End file.
